Mistakes
by TwilghtLionLamb
Summary: Sequel to Choices. Everyone makes a mistake every now and then, but the real question isn't what were they, but how do you fix them? Can Bella and Edward fix all of their problems or will the darkness over come them?
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: my name's not Stephenie Meyer :**

* * *

Prologue

(EPOV)

**Mis·take**—an /error in action, calculation, opinion, or judgment caused by poor reasoning, carelessness, insufficient knowledge, etc.

It was all a mistake. She was gone. She was never coming back. I couldn't believe that I could have messed up so badly. I couldn't let her do this, but it was her _choice, _her _decision, _her _mistake, _so why does it hurt me so badly? I was sitting around in my own muddled confusion and darkness. I had let her go. Pain was surrounding me. I could feel the torment taking over my thoughts. This was it. It was over. I had failed Bella, everything that I had loved was gone, and there was no reason for anything anymore. My everything was gone.

I felt despair grip me as I heard the thoughts of my family. They were all yelping out in their minds. I couldn't take it any longer, I couldn't fight any longer, it was over, we had lost and we weren't going to exist anymore.


	2. Trouble in Paradise

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, Twilight, New Moon, and my name is not Stephenie Meyer, however, if I had a double personality I think Stephenie Meyer's a good name, don't you?**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but here is the first chapter! I'm toying around with Edward's POV so if you'd rather read Bella let me know! Read, Review, and Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter One

Trouble in Paradise

(EPOV)

Bella and I had been enjoying our honeymoon for months on end. It was nice to finally be with her, to have her as my own. I couldn't have wished for a better person to spend the rest of eternity with. I loved her so much it was horrible to even begin to think about my life before her. I was reborn the day I saw her, the instant I kissed her, the moment I told her that I loved her, and many other times after that. The fact that her humanity was gone still haunted me, but it wasn't something I had done to her, it wasn't my choice to make, it was hers.

The doorbell rang. It was my family, I could tell by their thoughts. Bella was still in the shower, but because she had the ability to take everyone else's power and Alice could see the future, I'm sure she already saw it coming.

I reluctantly got up from the bed and dressed quickly. I ran down two flights of stairs and opened the door to see a smiling Carlisle. However, something didn't seem right to me.

"Edward!" Alice squealed as her stony little arms grabbed me.

"Alice." I said calmly and enveloped her into a hug.

"You're early!" I heard Bella yelp as she came down the stairs.

Emmett was the first to hug her, then Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and last Jasper. He hugged her with caution as if she was still human. I turned away at the thought of Bella's humanity. It was a war I still managed to get into inside my head. I knew Bella stayed out of my thoughts as much as possible and I was sure she hadn't heard my thoughts of this, because anytime she ever heard anything she didn't like we always had a talk about things.

"So Edward you managed to put on some pants." Emmett laughed. Bella looked down and I could tell she was embarrassed. I punched Emmett lightly on the jaw and he looked shocked. "So now that you're finally a man you think you can take me on?" Emmett smiled at the thought of a challenge.

"Outside." Esme said simply. She didn't want anything to break in our new home.

"You guys quit it! Emmett you need to go ahead and put up your stuff. There's no use in getting into a fight, Edward wins anyways." Bella smiled and winked at me and grabbed my arm. I wrapped my arms around her small waist and kissed her neck. She still melted to my touch a thought that made me smile. My family all smiled at us. The smile had me on edge. I looked around the room at everyone and I knew there was something that everyone knew about—even Bella—that I didn't know about, it was as if there was some secret joke that I wasn't aware of. I tried to tune into Carlisle's thoughts but found him blocking me. I unwrapped my arms from Bella's waist and sat down on the couch. My family followed suit. Either Bella or Jasper sent me a wave of calmness.

"Does anyone want to tell me what's going on?" I asked. Bella sat down beside me.

"Nope." Her voice was light and I could tell she was teasing me. I cocked my brow and looked at her again.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me anything?" I leaned over on her and kissed her collarbones. I could hear my family exiting to a new location upstairs to give us some privacy.

"Sure." She managed to stammer out.

"I don't think you are." I kissed her collarbones and then her neck and finally her perfect lips. "Is there anything I should be aware of?" She let a small moan out and I knew I had won.

"The Volturi are going to be visiting." She stammered out and I could feel the tension thicken between us. Why hadn't she told me sooner? "I had a vision of it a couple of weeks ago. I called Alice and we decided they should come down here, just in case anything goes…" She couldn't finish her sentence. I had unconsciously sat up.

"Do you see any trouble?" I asked calmly.

"Not really." She looked down at her feet. She must have been lying. There was only one other person who would know what Bella had seen and she was staying upstairs.

"Then we have nothing to worry about." I kissed her again and my family came down the stairs.

"Edward, it looks like we get to kick Demetri's ass anyways!" Boasted a cheerful Emmett.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Carlisle stated calmly.

"I hope it doesn't." Bella whispered. If anything bad was going to happen surely she would see it, and if she had seen it, surely she would tell me—at least I hoped she would tell me. I was once again aggravated that the only thoughts I couldn't access were the only ones that I ever wanted to hear. I tuned into Jasper so I could at least know what she was feeling, but even he didn't have everyone's emotions in check. He must have been trying to tune them out. I went to Alice and the only thing on her mind was taking Bella to some stores in the city. She was trying to keep her thoughts occupied, I could tell. I sighed.

"I'm going to go out for a walk, I'll be back." I stammered out as I got up and walked out the door. I needed time to think without any worry of Bella hearing my thoughts. I ran out into our backyard.

I couldn't believe that Bella was keeping something from me. I didn't know it then, but our lives would change forever all because of a visit from some old friends.


	3. Inquiring Mind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/New Moon/ any of these characters**

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

_I couldn't believe that Bella was keeping something from me. I didn't know it then, but our lives would change forever all because of a visit from some old friends._

* * *

Chapter Two

Inquiring Mind

(EPOV)

Why hadn't she told me earlier? What was she hiding from me? Why didn't she trust me enough to tell me the truth? Or was it too horrible that she didn't want to tell me? I had never been so angry and confused. I didn't like the way Bella looked when we mentioned trouble. Something must go wrong, why else would my family have come? Questions were bubbling over my mind. Questions that I had no answer for.

I came to a stop when I saw the brown patch of land that had distracted Bella two weeks before. She had acted different that day. I never really detected anything until now. I closed my eyes and remembered that day with perfect clarity. I could see us lying in the bath tub. I remembered running out here. I remembered the mail, the phone call with Renée, and the kiss.

The kiss.

She must have seen something, then. It had to have been then, she stiffened and I immediately thought that I just had overwhelmed her with my own emotions, but it must have been her vision. I shook my head. We kept nothing from each other. She would have told me…

"Don't be mad at me Edward." Bella's voice came from behind me.

"I'm not mad at you."

"I can feel the rage and confusion coming off of you, you're mad."

"Can you tell why it is that I'm feeling that?"

"You know that I can't."

"Then you can't know if I'm mad _at you._" It took her a moment to grasp that and she remembered that I could never be mad at her. I could be mad at something she did or didn't do, but never at her.

"Edward, I didn't want to tell you."

"And that's the problem." You don't trust me.

"I do trust you."

"Stay out of my head."

"You are mad at me."

"I am not. I just…why is it that I'm the last to know?"

"I didn't want it to be true."

"What is it that you didn't want to be true?"

"Them coming…"

"You're lying again."

"You can't know that." I walked closer to her. My face was inches from hers; my lips were inches from hers.

"I know you." I whispered into her ear. She turned to look at me and kissed me. "Why is it that you won't tell me the truth?"

"Edward, some things are better left unsaid."

"Bella, some things have to be said." I turned from her then and ran as fast as I could away. She wouldn't tell me anything that she didn't want to and there would be no way to charm her into it, not this time. I had learned something about Bella, she was not as weak as she'd like to think she was and when she wanted to do something, she could be quite headstrong.

The moon was settling in. Darkness was slipping over the earth. I closed my eyes and tried to feel the cool breeze settling in. I was about to hit the city now. I could smell all of the humans near by. A lot of them must have been shopping. What am I going to do? Should I stay or should I go? I didn't want to leave Bella, I loved her. I love her. I couldn't leave her again; she'd know where I was anyways. I couldn't survive without her. A relationship is nothing without trust. My mind was racing and running. I could smell something in the air and I knew the Volturi were close. They'd probably be here some time tomorrow, but one thing was on my mind, would I be there to greet them?


	4. Half Truths

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the original author of Twilight/ New Moon. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N:Sorry it took so long to update. Read, Review, and Enjoy**

* * *

_Last Chapter: I could smell something in the air and I knew the Volturi were close. They'd probably be here some time tomorrow, but one thing was on my mind, would I be there to greet them?_

* * *

Chapter Three

Half Truths

(EPOV)

I heard her approach cautiously. I didn't know if I wanted to stay or if I wanted to go.

"You love me, remember that."

"I know."

"Then why are you so insistent on walking away?"

"Bella, I have to know what's going on. I can't be left in the dark; I don't like not knowing what's going on in your mind or what's going on with us."

"Nothing has changed." She whispered.

"Everything has changed. Since when do we hide things from each other?"

"Edward I can't tell you everything I saw."

"Why not?" I was getting frustrated now.

"Edward. I'm afraid. If I say what I saw out loud it means it's real and I can't think about that. I can't believe that it could actually happen. Please, just understand."

I thought about that for a moment. I'd rather know than not know, but if she couldn't tell me then so be it. I couldn't leave her again; I couldn't break my promise again.

"Tell me something about it, please."

"The Volturi will leave tomorrow at sunset, but they will be back. Charlie and Renée might be in trouble and we might have to go back to Forks."

"Why are the Volturi here?"

"In my vision it was just a visit, but I have a feeling there is some ulterior motive."

"Do you smell them like I do?"

"Yes, they must be close." She turned her head away.

"What would happen with Charlie and Renée?"

"I don't know. I just can't see their wedding." She let out a heavy sigh. "I don't like keeping things from you and I wish I could tell you everything, it's just…I can't let you know…I can't let it be true."

"I understand. I love you. I hate that I don't know everything, but I understand. What ever it is you don't want to happen, I'll help you, I'll protect you from whatever it is."

"How sweet it is…"

"To be loved by you." I whispered into her ear and kissed her. We walked home hand in hand. I knew then that it didn't matter what she did, I'd always be here for her, and I loved her too much to mess it up again. Our love would fix everything, or so I hoped.

"Is Edward done throwing his little girly fit?" Emmett shouted from the stairs.

"I was not throwing a fit!" my voice didn't hide my aggravation. Emmett came running down the stairs and tried to knock me off of my feet, luckily I heard it in his mind before he could do it. Instead of knocking me off of my feet he landed square onto Rosalie who was passing through to talk to Bella. I'll never forget the face she made as she realized what had happened and like a dog with his tail in between his legs Emmett apologized and ran from a screaming Rose.

After a few moments of the family processing what just happened we all busted out laughing, with the exception of Rose and Emmett of course. The room seemed to be at ease and the tension was gone. I dreaded the next day, but I knew they wouldn't be long. What scared me most was not about tomorrow's visit, but what it is they would want with Bella after tomorrow's visit.


	5. Old Friends

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update, I had debate camp. Read, Review, and Enjoy. **

* * *

_Last Chapter: After a few moments of the family processing what just happened we all busted out laughing, with the exception of Rose and Emmett of course. The room seemed to be at ease and the tension was gone. I dreaded the next day, but I knew they wouldn't be long. What scared me most was not about tomorrow's visit, but what it is they would want with Bella after tomorrow's visit._ _

* * *

_

Chapter Four

Old "Friends"

(EPOV)

It was morning now. The sun had already set over our home. I could feel the heat radiating from it and I knew that they were here. I could smell them and I could sense the tension with everyone else downstairs. I could hear Aro's mind and he was certain he'd get what he needed out of this visit. He was careful enough not to inform me of what it was he needed. Seconds later I heard the knock on the door.

I could hear everyone scramble around and I hurriedly went down the stairs and opened the door. Aro had a smile plastered on his face, Caius had a cruel grin and Marcus looked as apathetic as ever.

"Good morning Edward!" Boasted Aro as he made his way around me and into our living room. "Carlisle! It has been far too long!" Aro made his way towards Carlisle and Carlisle just nodded his head, trying to avoid skin contact.

Everyone, except Bella, formed a line by the door.

"This is my wife Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and of course you know Edward, and Alice…where's Bella?" Carlisle said as he pointed to each of us.

"Hello, everyone." Bella said in a small voice as she walked down the steps. I saw Caius's grin spread wider. Marcus held no expression and Aro's face immediately lit up. I walked over towards her and we all sat down on the couch.

"To what do we owe this visit?" I managed through clenched teeth.

"Now, now, Edward, don't get all hussy. We just came to see how every one is doing. It's nice to see you two are back together and good again I assume?" Marcus touched Aro's palm and then he smiled deeper and nodded. "I thought so."

"We were unsure of how things went you see, because Jane and Alec never came back to tell us themselves." Caius continued, "But I'm sure Bella can tell us all about it, right?"

I could hear Bella's breath hitch before she spoke, "What's to tell? Everything is fine and back to normal now."

Aro nodded and had an odd expression on his face.

"Still hunting animals I see."

"Of course." Carlisle answered.

"Really Carlisle, I expected that you would have gotten over that whole thing years ago." Aro replied.

The tension in the room was evident. No one appeared to have any comfort and I could only imagine how Jasper and Bella were feeling.

"Well if all you came to do was see how everything was, I think you've accomplished that. Everything is great and we'd hate to keep you here when I'm sure you have so much to do." Carlisle stood up as if to walk them to the door, but they all stayed seated.

"We have no such things to do. Sit down dear, Carlisle. It is so nice to see you again. As well as you Edward, Alice, and Bella." He nodded his head towards our directions and then continued, "However, Bella you have your dream of an eternity with Edward—which I do remember us giving you. I am a little curious though. Are your thoughts still blocked?"

"I still cannot hear a thing that goes on in her mind." I said frustrated.

"Hmm…do I still have this misfortune?" Bella looked at me and I slightly moved my head to where she would know it was fine. She rose from her seat and carefully touched his palm after a split second Aro shook his head. "It appears you are still blocked from me. Hmm…Have you discovered any powers? I always thought you'd make a great part of the Volturi." Bella sat back down beside me and shifted uncomfortably.

"We haven't discovered anything rather special." Carlisle answered.

"Such a shame, Bella had such potential…" Aro said softly.

"Unless it's a lie." Caius grinned with a thought of having to punish us.

I could see Bella wince at his thought and I put my arm around her to comfort her.

"Young love. Hmm…" Aro sang. Bella relaxed at Aro's sing song voice. "Well what is it that you two are doing over here? The last thing I heard you were all in Washington."

"They moved out here, for their honeymoon." Esme answered softly.

"So you two got married, such a trivial human ceremony, really." Aro answered and I had to fight a growl from erupting. Bella knew of my internal struggle and placed her hand on my thigh.

"On the contrary, I don't find it trivial at all. I find it rather important. To express ones love for another through a beautiful ceremony, it shows a commitment of the rarest kinds." Carlisle said as he looked into Esme's eyes lovingly. _Oh how would I live without her?_ Came his thoughts. I rolled my eyes and tried to focus on something else, anything else.

"I know you didn't come all the way out here to discuss your view of marriage, so do you mind telling us what it is exactly that you want, so we can both go on our merry little way?" I was surprised to see that it was Bella that spoke.

"Feisty one, you've turned into! Are you so sure that I did not come here to discuss marriage?" Aro looked deep into Bella's topaz eyes that seemed to be a pool of light and reason.

"I'm positive." Alice replied and Aro nodded.

"Why of course! With Alice there, I suppose you already know what I want! So why don't you tell me what it is I want?" Aro replied.

"Why don't you just say it and get it over with?" Bella replied frustrated.

"Such a temper it appears you have developed. Such a shame as I remember correctly in Volterra we showed you nothing, but great hospitality." Caius replied clearly annoyed with the fact that we were still alive and well.

"I'm sorry to confuse you, Caius. I am a firm believer that we have shown you nothing, but hospitality while you sit across from us playing games. You want something, I assume, that's what this visit is for, but I'm afraid you can never get something that you do not ask for." Bella was livid now, her topaz pools of eyes were dripping with anger and I squeezed my arm around her to help her calm down. I looked towards Jasper and he slowly nodded and a wave of calmness and serenity spread over us.

"Now, now, no one wanted such a horrid visit to take place! Let's just all relax for a moment hmm?" Aro sang delightedly. "Bella dear, are you positive you have nothing incredible to tell us?"

"Aro, I'm positive. Other than the fact that I'm married and happy nothing 'incredible' has taken place here." Bella was calmer and relaxed. I could feel an enormous energy radiating off of her skin, she must have been absorbing their powers. I sighed.

"Well if we could only know for sure." Caius motioned towards Aro's outstretched palm with a smug grin.

Carlisle coughed aloud. "I can't believe that after all of this time you believe us to not be trusted."

"Carlisle! Don't be silly! Of course we trust you." Aro smiled.

"Aro, don't be haste, trust is to be earned." Caius's grin grew wider.

"That's it!" I jumped up from my seat, furious, Jasper and Bella's calming wasn't helping anymore. It was much like a drug that had worn off. "It's time for you to leave." My voice was rough, but it did the trick all three of them stood up.

"Calm down Edward." Bella whispered as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

We were all at the door by now. Aro shook Bella's hand and nodded to everyone else. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a slip of paper in her palm.


	6. How Did it Come to This?

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Sorry so long for the update, I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Thank you to all the reviewers. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

_Last Chapter: We were all at the door by now. Aro shook Bella's hand and nodded to everyone else. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a slip of paper in her palm._

* * *

Chapter Five

How did it come to this?

Everyone returned to the living room, my eyes never leaving Bella's palm. No one said a word as they sat down. The silence was deafening and irritating. I couldn't even hear the strumming of a mind. We sat in silence for hours before Rosalie and Emmett went up to their room. Shortly after them Alice and Jasper followed. An hour or so later Carlisle helped Esme from the sofa and up the stairs. Bella and I sat there, staring intently at each other.

"I know he gave you something." I finally said, not being able to tolerate the silence.

"I know." She sighed and opened her palm to reveal a small piece of parchment. I leaned closer to look at it and she quickly made a tiny fist over the paper.

"Bella, why are you trying to hide it from me?" I asked her a little hurt by her sudden distrust.

"It's not that I want to hide it from you, maybe I just want to pretend they didn't give this to me."

"However, they did. I want to protect you. I want to help you."

"Edward, I don't think you can. Not this time." She whispered almost inaudible. She sighed again and gave me the piece of paper.

_Rule number one: Don't mess with the Volturi._

It seemed so childish of them to give this to her, but it weren't the words that mattered; it was what the words _meant_. They knew. They knew all about how she had single handedly destroyed Jane and Alec, saving me in the process.

"They know everything, Edward, everything. When Aro shook my hand, I saw every thought he'd ever had. They'll be watching. Volturi guards will be around everywhere. This time I really think it will be join or die." Her voice trembled and I could see her hands shaking. She was turned away from me and if her humanity was still there, she would have been crying.

"Shh… It's okay Bella, it's okay." I soothed her. I dropped the paper and wrapped my arms around her in an embrace; she shook me off and stood up. Her body was trembling and she shook her head as if she was in pain.

"Don't. Edward, don't." She whispered. She turned and walked up the stairs, leaving me to my thoughts. If only I would have had access to her thoughts, I could have known what she was feeling, why she brushed me off.

I did this to her. That was one thing certain. If she had never met me, never fell for me, she never would have gone to the Volturi in the first place; she never would have even known they existed. I held my head in my hands. I had done this to her and it was my entire fault, that once again, I had put my whole family at risk.

"You're wrong for feeling that way." Jasper murmured from the end of the stairs. He walked towards me and placed his hand on my shoulder spreading serenity. I moved from his touch.

"I deserve to feel this. If I wouldn't have come back…"

"She would have surely gotten herself killed and you would have done the same." Jasper looked at me.

"She could have had so much more."

"But she wanted you, Edward, she wanted this life, well maybe not the Volturi breathing down her back, but she wanted forever with you." Jasper's words as true as they might have been at the time, it still did not excuse any thing that happened. It did not fix any of our future problems or the fact that she was becoming so secretive.

"How is she feeling?" I asked quietly, it was the only way I could have any insight as to what she was thinking.

_Pain, power, confused, hurt, guilt, sorrow, fear, hope._ I heard him think it before he could speak and I turned my head in disgust of myself.

_Edward, keep in mind she feels everyone's emotions and not just her own. _

"The only reason she feels anyone's emotions other than her own is because of me. She did it all for me." I hung my head in guilt and slammed my fist on the glass coffee table. Shards of glass flew in every direction and my hand was unscathed.

"Calm down." Jasper said soothingly and I could feel serenity spreading through me, but I knew it wasn't Jasper. I turned and Bella was standing before me.

Her face was expressionless and her eyes—the eyes that had once held so much joy, life, and reason—were empty.

"We can't have you breaking furniture every time you get upset." Her voice was distant and cold.

"Are you—?"

"I'm fine." She answered before I could finish my sentence.

"Stay out of my—"

"If we're going with your logic then I can get into your head because of you. All of the confusion I feel would also be your fault. The only reason the Volturi would know I exist would be because of you as well. All because you came back to me, not because you left me, but because you came back." Her tone had gotten hard and she was clearly angry. I searched for Jasper, but he had already gone.

"I've told you that I was sorry about that Bella and if I remember correctly you left me too." I whispered. Her words were tearing through me; something about her presence was eating away at my insides.

She sat down and I could see life flash into her topaz eyes. "I left because I thought you were going to die." She whispered.

"And I left to give you a better life, to protect you from all of this mess." I whispered back towards her.

"I don't need your guilt on top of everything else that I have flowing through me, Edward. Not everything is because of you, there are some things that people—or even vampires—have no control over." I got up and moved towards her and she swiftly moved back to the stairs. "You should probably clean up the glass before Esme sees it, you know how much this house meant to her." With that she turned her back on me and walked up the stairs and into our room. She slammed the door behind her and I could hear running water coming from our bathroom.

I sighed. I couldn't wallow in self pity when I knew how it was affecting Bella. I didn't quite understand the cold, empty, lifeless form that had come down those stairs, but there was one thing that I was absolutely sure of, that wasn't _my_ Bella.


End file.
